kembalilah padaku
by Yanti red eyes
Summary: pertengkaran mereka yang sering terjadi membuat sasuke jatuh cinta.


**judul:kembalilah padaku**

 **ratet:T**

 **genre:romance**

 **warning:typo abal2,gaje,alur kecepetan,pasaran banget,maksa banget,sulit dimengerti,dll**

 _"aku pergi dulu ya,tunggu aku kembali" ucap seorang pria yang bernama naruto sedang bersiap-siap menaiki pesawat._

 _"iya" ucap wanita yang memandang sang kekasih dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _ingin sekali mereka magang ditempat yang sama,tapi karna jurusan yang berbeda mereka tidak bisa bersama._

 _hari-hari yang mereka lewati terasa berbeda,biasa mereka bersama sekarang mereka harus berpisah_

beberapa hari kemudian. . . _tut. .tut. .wanita itu menelpon sang kekasih tapi apa tak ada jawaban._

 _karna kesibukan mereka jarang sekali berkomonikasi._

 _pernah suatu hari sang wanita bolos bekerja hanya untuk mengirim kado untuk sang kekasih karna hari itu sang kekasih berulang tahun,dia mencoba menelpon sang kekasih tetapi apa yang dia dapat sang kekasih malah mematikan ponselnya._

 _"apa dia begitu sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengangkat ponselnya,dan juga kenapa dia harus mematikan ponselnya" ucap wanita yang diketahui bernama sakura_.

 _karna kesal dia melemparkan batu yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan tanpa sengaja batu itu mengenai wajah seorang pria._

 _ups. ."maaf" ucap sakura,pria itu lalu mendekatinya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan."apa kamu tidak punya otak,kenapa kamu melempar batu sembarangan, lihat wajahku jadi merah begini dan itu mengurangi ketampananku"ucap pria itu dengan pedenya._

 _"sekarang kau harus membawaku kerumah sakit"ucap pria yang diketahui bernama sasuke._

 _"kanapa harus kerumah sakit. ? luka sekecil itu tidak perlu kerumah sakit"ucap sakura._

 _"apanya yang tidak perlu kerumah sakit, kalau sampai wajahku infeksi apa kamu mau tanggung jawab hah"ucap sasuke dengan sinis._

 _"baiklah"_

 _"kita sudah sampai dirumah sakit" dan aku sudah bertanggung jawab,sekarang aku harus pergi karna ada urusan"ucap sa_ kura.

 _"tunggu dulu"ucap sa_ suke.

sakura _menoleh dengan wajah cemberut, "apalagi"ucap sakura "jangan bilang kalau kamu meminta aku yang membayar biaya rumah sakit"_

"tentu saja kau harus membayar biaya rumah sakit,karna kamu wajah ku jadi seperti ini"ucap sasuke sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang berdarah.Pada dasarnya luka itu memang kecil tapi karna lemparan yang keras luka itu lumayan dalam.

"emm"

 _"mana ponselmu"ucap sa_ suke.

 _"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu. ?aku hanya ingin meminta nomor ponsel mu,kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu dengan lukaku aku akan menghubungimu.Sekarang kau boleh pergi"ucap sasuke._

 _Dalam perjalanan sakura mengomel"sial banget sih aku hari ini,"udah bolos kerja,telpon gak diangkat,dan juga harus berurusan dengan pria aneh._

 _ke-esok harinya sakura masuk bekerja dan dia mendapat teguran keras"kenapa kemaren kamu tidak masuk. ?kamu tau akibat kecerobohan kamu tanaman yg kamu tanam itu mati karna tidak kamu siram.jangan mentang-mentang aku sahabat ayahmu kamu bisa seenaknya.kalau kamu tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab sebaiknya kamu tidak usah magang disini,aku tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu"ucap sang pemilik kebun._

 _"maaf pak,aku janji hal seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi,aku mohon pak beri aku kesempatan"ucap sakura._

 _"baiklah aku pegang janji kamu dan ini kesempatan terakhir kamu"ucap sang bapak._

 _pada malam hari sakura sedang asyik memandangi bintang-bintang dilangit.Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi,dia melihat ponselnya tidak ada nama sang penelpon yg ada hanya 12 angka yang tertera._

 _"siapa yg menelponku malam-malam begini. ?ahh paling penipuan"ucap sakura.telpon itu berbunyi lagi. .lagi. .dan lagi..karna bosan mendengar bunyinya wanita itu menonaktifkan ponselnya._

 _keesok harinya sakura sedang asyik berbelanja dan melihat seorang pria menghampirinya."itukan pria yg aku bawa kerumah sakit kemaren,mau apa dia kesini"ucap sakura._

 _"kenapa kau tidang mengangkat telponku"ucap_ sasuke.

 _"ohh jadi kamu yg menelpon aku. ?maaf aku tidang pernah mengangkat telpon dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal"ucap sakura._

 _"dasar bodoh kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan lukaku,apa kamu akan diam saja hah.ucap sa_ suke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"maaf"ucap sakura.

"sekarang ikut aku"ucap sasuke.

"ikut kemana"sakura bingung.

"tentu saja ikut kerumah,kau harus mengganti perbanku. .!!kamu tau tadi malam aku menghubungimu untuk menggantikan perbanku tapi kamu malah mematikan ponselmu.Akibatnya aku merasakan gatal karna perban yang tidak diganti"

"apa. .?jadi kamu menghubungiku hanya untuk itu,apa kamu tidak bisa mengganti perbanmu sendiri"ucap sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"kenapa aku harus menggantinya sendiri sedangkan kamu yang harus bertanggung jawab"ucap sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

"cepat masuk kedalam mobil,kita akan pergi kerumahku"ucap sasuke.

"hey. .kenapa kamu diam saja disitu cepat masuk"ucap sasuke.

sakura menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam mobil.

dalam perjalan sakura mengomel didalam hati."baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan pria aneh seperti dia"

mobil berhenti disebuah rumah yang begitu mewah.

"ayo masuk" ucap sasuke.

"ini rumah kamu"?? ucap sakura setengah terkejut.

"tentu saja ini rumahku,mana mungkin aku membawamu kerumah orang lain,dasar bodoh"ucap sasuke.

aargh. .sakura berteriak.

"kenapa kamu selalu mengatai aku bodoh. ?apa kamu tau aku ini selalu juara didalam kelas"

sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"cepat ganti perbanku"ucap sasuke.

oh ia kotak p3k nya berada diatas meja.Tolong ambilkan. !!

dengan wajah cemberut sakura mengambil kotak p3k dan ingin mengganti perbannya.

"tolong jangan buat aku sakit"ucap sasuke.

lalu sakura mengganti perbannya,karna kurang hati-hati.

awwww. . .sasuke berteriak. . "sudahku bilang jangan buat aku sakit,tapi kamu malah membuat aku sakit."Apa kamu tidak bisa mengganti perban,?dasar bodoh"ucap sasuke.

"kalau begitu ganti aja sendiri,kenapa menyuruh aku yang menggantinya"ucap sakura dengan nada yang meninggi

dan juga kenapa kata-kata bodoh itu selalu saja keluar. ??

kalau kamu membawaku kesini hanya untuk mengatai aku bodoh,lebih baik aku pergi"ucap sakura.

sakura beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"tunggu"ucap sasuke.

"apalagi. ?ingin mengatai aku bodoh lagi. ?ucap sakura.

"maaf"kata-kata itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut pria arogant itu.

padahal kata-kata itu sangat jarang keluar dari mulut sasuke.

emm. .karna aku orang yang pemaaf.

"baiklah permintaan maaf diterima ucap sakura".

 _sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman akra_ b

 _sifat sakura yang begitu ceria,murah senyum,dan juga peduli membuat sasuke merasa nyaman._

 _sangat berbeda dengan sifat sasuke yg begitu dingin,arogant,dan pemarah.tapi itu dulu sebelum ia mengenal sakura._

 _sekarang sifatnya sudah berubah.pria yang sangat sulit jatuh cinta sekarang ia merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta lagi. .sebenarnya dulu sasuke pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita, dia sangat menyayangi wanita itu bahkan mereka ingin menikah tapi sang wanita meninggalkannya dihari pernikahannya dan kabur dengan lelaki lain._

 _sejak saat itu sifat sasuke berubah dia tidak percaya lagi apa itu cinta.Hingga dia bertemu dengan sakura membuat sifat arogantnya perlahan-lahan menghilang._

 _tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui sasuke,dia tidak mengetahui kalau sakura telah memiliki kekasih._

karna sakura tidak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut.

 _akankah sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. ?_

 _maukah sakura menerima cintanya. ?_

 _atau sasuke harus bersiap-siap untuk terluka lagi karna cinta yang tak terbalas. ?_

 **akhirnya publish juga nih cerita**

 **berhubung ini cerita pertama aku** , **mohon bantuannya.**

 **maaf banget kalau ceritanya,maksa banget,dan gak jelas. .hihi**

 **dan juga aku asal publsih aja**

 **sangat menerima kritik dan saran**

 **thanks sudah membaca cerita yang gak jelas ini.**

 **akhir kata jangan lupa**

 **RIVEIW**


End file.
